


MY LITTLE WORKERBEE

by lowest_of_dirt



Category: Guardians of the videogame
Genre: BOUTA GET SPICY, GotVG, Hot, IT IS 12 IN THE MORMING, M/M, Multi, So many emotions, terrerer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowest_of_dirt/pseuds/lowest_of_dirt
Summary: I am not into writing fanfics anymore but I am going to break history and become the fvirst fanfic of this smol innocent fandom





	MY LITTLE WORKERBEE

patch had just finished fixing a cave path even though he was not supposed to because he is a prick like that when all of a sudden an unexpected fellow came in. 

"HEY BB LOOK WHAT I GOT"

"oh." patchy bois expresso became a frowno. that very expected fellow happened to be his concerning apprentice, CHEAT. ew

CHEAT man boy put on a yellow rain hat and smiled his usual cheeky grin as if he was about to tear a limb off of someone sadistically. 

"what do you want" said the red good not really so good man.

"WELL?? WHAT DO YOU THINK??" 

"I-"

"tee hee do you like it?"

"I-"

"IT MATCHES MY EYES >;-3"

"IM OUT" HE DID A FROWN EVEN MORE, SHOWING HIS PEARLY WHITE DORITO TEETH AND SUMMON HIS ALMIGHTY PERFECTIONIST T POSE, CRYING OUT THE ALL MIGHTY BATTLE CRY FROM ABOVE REALM.

"EXPELLIARMOUS THOTICOUS"

waves of pure energy started to sift on the floor

before disappearing 

"wha-" patches expression went blank. what went wrong?? he was never wrong! only right!!

"idiot, that only works in the moviesss~~" chat boy said, putting a hand over his own mouth, chuckling.

"WHAT"

"SHOULDA READ THE MANUAL YOU ACORN"

PATCH THEN TOOK A MEGA OOF AND FALLEN IN THE FLOOR UNABLE TO GET UP.

"o-o-ow.." teaRs welled up in the young toned man's literally blue eyes.

"I.." chart looked away not wanting to show patch boi that he really didn't care.

suddenly.. I screech was heared before the dirt wall was bust open

"WHO DARE TOUCH MAH MAN" 

"who?"

"PUBLI??" patchy was an overly confused

chet felt defensive inside and snapped, needing to defend what was his. "excUSE me, that aint your man, honay!" he snapped his fingers like three times right infront of publi's face.

"*GASP*" pupli was shookened before snapping back

"WHO ARE YOU."

"it is I.." dramitic music the one that gets people all hyped and intense was heared.. 

Cheat man took off his yellow dry rain hat off

publi did an even more gasp and patch just rolled his eyes.

"it is I, cheat from the mobile game department"

the one infront of publi wasn't no homo thot trying to steal their man, he was one of the all powerful department manager who also is secretly a homo thot try to steal their man.

publi did a fallen as well and started to disintegrate.

"h-hrk-"

"publi noooooo"

patch limbed his way over to his fallen sidekick, holding publi desperatly in his arms as he felt them fade 

"shhh sh.. you're going to be alright- it's al fine"

"m-m-mr. patch.. I don't feel so good"

"don't .. don't say that" tears fled down the poor crazy bois eyes. publi lifted up their fading hand taking one shaky sweep to wipe away a tear before it had completely faded.

"I.. I don't want to die"

then they faded..

patch stared into the spot his bbbb had just been in.

behind him, a certain cheat had a smug look and was all like, I had to do it to em.

a few minutes past and cheat got bored, losing interest in the tragic evont.

"hey bb" he put a hand on the patch bois muscular shoulder.

"look on the bright side, now Im your one and only"

"shut up and leave, you did a enough already" patchness peverdeen's upsetness was turning into an angEry.

cheat just merely smiled, he loved it. the thought of an pure angary boi patch excited him almost as much as watching patchy work.

"shhhhh bb..~" he did a grin and stabby stabbied his little strawberry boi


End file.
